


Retrieve Rogers

by for_steggy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Headcanon, Steggy Week 2019, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/for_steggy
Summary: An expansion of the scene from CA:TFA when Peggy goes to find Steve in the pub after Bucky falls from the train.





	Retrieve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quickly for day 2 of Steggy week 2019. The prompt was ‘Headcanons and Favorite Moments.’ Not sure if this fits into both categories. Also, it's showing up as posted on the 17th, but I posted it on the 16th, so meh.
> 
> This goes along with two of my favorite CA:TFA head canons --  
> #1: That Phillips is actually a big softy who secretly ships Steggy as much as the rest of us.  
> #2: That something more happened between Peggy and Steve when she went to get him from the bombed out pub. I mean, when Steve saw her in the hallway of Schmidt’s Hydra lair he was lookin’ pretty dang confident, amiright?

“Agent Carter!” Phillips barked out, as was usual.

She appeared behind him at attention. “Yes sir.”

“I need you to retrieve Captain Rogers. We have a briefing at 1400 that, unfortunately, cannot wait.” His demeanor softened slightly. He hadn’t referred to Steve as ‘The Good Captain,' or ‘The Star Spangled Man with a Plan.’ Not today. Despite Phillips gruff exterior, Peggy knew he had a heart, though he rarely showed it.

It was no secret that sergeant James Barnes of the 107th was Captain Rogers’ best friend and closest thing to family he had. It was also no secret and that he died falling from a train a few days prior on a mission Rogers himself headed up.

Steve kept his distance from most everyone, but Peggy knew him better. He trusted her, had let her see him fully, and she knew that in times of hardship he thought he could (or should) shoulder the weight of burden himself.

Peggy knew Steve blamed himself. She knew he needed someone. Phillips also knew this, which is why he sent her.

Rogers hadn't been seen since he arrived from the mission early that morning, but no one had gone to look for him. The Howlies had left him to himself and there was a general consensus among the commanding officers to give him time to grieve. But despite all this, Peggy knew where he was.

It was a bit of a walk before she reached the bombed out pub, which only days before had been a place of celebration. It was a stark contrast, and Steve sitting alone at the one surviving table completed the scene.

She approached, and was grateful that she was on official business, because otherwise she might not have been bold enough to intrude.

Steve had righteous anger, to be sure, but aside from that he never seemed to truly give way to his other emotions. He wanted it that way, to suffer silently and alone, and without anyone’s knowledge. So being here when the worst possible tragedy could have befallen him, felt…sensitive.

He saw her and sniffed, not moving to hide his emotion, only to gather himself. He poured himself another drink. “Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, um…I can’t get drunk.” He turned his head towards her without meeting her eye, “Did you know that?”

“Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person,” she said, pulling an overturned chair to sit level with him. “He thought it could be one of the side effects.”

Peggy looked directly at him. He was so vulnerable, and it made her heart break more than a little. In another way it was honoring that Steve was allowing her to see him like this. Whatever was between them was being solidified here, amidst all of the horror.

But this moment wasn't about her, it wasn't even about them. He needed a pillar to lean against. “It wasn't your fault, you know,” she said, gentle but firm.

“Did you read the report?” His words held the self blame she had expected.

“Yes.”

“Then you know that’s not true.”

“You did everything you could.” He looked down. No amount of sympathy would change his mind, she knew. He needed reason and strength. “Did you believe in your friend, did you respect him?” He didn’t say anything. She knew he did. “Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must’ve thought you were worth it.”

For the moment Steve let Peggy’s belief be enough, and his emotion took a different course. “I’m goin’ after Schmit. I’m not gonna stop 'till all of Hydra is dead or captured.”

It was enough to know he could be reached even know, and the love she felt in that moment contrasted with a wild fear. He had never sounded so reckless.

“You won't be alone," she told him.

For minutes they sat in a heavy silence, Steve still staring down at his glass but with a new set determination on his face.

Peggy was prolonging as long as possible until she felt that they had no more time to spare. She stood up slowly and put a tentative hand on Steve’s shoulder. He looked out through his haze from her hand up to her face, staring at her with round blue eyes.

“Steve, I…“ She cleared her throat and let her hand gently slide off his shoulder. “Col. Phillips has requested your presence at an urgent briefing.”

His face changed, almost indistinguishably. “When?”

“In about forty five minutes.”

He stood and she could see him brushing himself off, preparing to become Captain America once again.

Peggy turned towards the door and waited for him. When he walked over she slipped her arm through his wordlessly, and didn't see, but rather felt him straighten up.

*

Steve was thoughtful even now as they walked, careful to avoid debris in the rubble strewn streets. Their time alone together had always been interrupted or practically non-existent, but for the moment it could be imagined that they were just civilians.

The gray light that fell over them was like one enormous cloud. The weather was fitting. 

Peggy held on tighter to his arm and leaned slightly on him. He didn't clam up as she thought he might; he just breathed deeply and leaned back.

She bit her lip. This felt somewhat selfish—his friend had only just died. Peggy was Steve's closest confidant now and a part of her wondered if she was taking advantage, being that for him, simply because he had no one else. But it also felt like the natural progression of things.

The truth was this: Peggy didn't really know Barnes, but his close connection made her realize how fragile this whole thing was, that it easily could have been Steve. That it could still be Steve.

She felt his deep steady breathing next to her, and took comfort in knowing that she had him for the moment. 

As they went along a resolve was growing steadily. She had to let him know how she felt; she had to let him know that there would be someone waiting for him when he came back. When they where almost to their destination she took her chance. There was a tall building across from headquarters, and without saying anything she redirected them behind it and out of view. 

Peggy faced him and cupped his cheek. He looked down at her, his eyes searching, and she gave a small sad smile. She kissed him. It was soft, chaste. She hoped it said all that she couldn't say, that she would be there for him when this was all over, that she would be his family, his home, and that they would have a lifetime together if he only came back. When he wrapped his arms around her waist Peggy had her answer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and they stayed there, holding on tightly to one another for as long as they dared.

When Steve reluctantly let go, Peggy briskly smoothed down his jacket. She could see the grief and tiredness, but there was also something of relief and hope in his eyes. He would try. She grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they walked separately into the building.

She had meant what she said. He wouldn't be alone


End file.
